En el reflejo del cristal
by VannE.naruXhina
Summary: el reflejo de un cristal te puede regalar tanto, pero igual es mejor verlo por tus propios ojos. si naruhina. si pesimo summari, pero denle una oportunidad.


Black) Hola soy yo Black y como saben (sealando a las otras que estan alejadas en un rincon jugando con cosas de una caja) ellas no tienen permiso de interferir en este one-shot porque es mio y es basado en la cancion de la oreja de Van gogh --11 de marzo-- (o mayo ? No me acuerdo pero si empieza con M mendiga de nuestra sister que la tiene repitindose a cada rato en el reproductor -.-#).

[Esa cancion le pertenece a su autor] Black: pero el contenido es mio porque yo lo cambie jejejejeje. . ., que, no le puedo dejar la gloria de mi inspiracion, o si?

Io) por que esa cansion Black?

Black) ya lo dije en un parntesis aya ariba -_-# y es basicamente la historia contada desde el punto de vista del chico del que habla la cansion que en este caso es nuestro rubio hiperactivo favorito ^^.

(Io: que no es nuestro, sino de Kishimoto-sama)

Io: No sera por tu amor platonico ^-^ acaso?

Black) si no quieres salir lastimada callate .. /// # entiendes?

Io: claro solo decia jejeje. . . (---Uu mejor ahi le dejo o saldre con pesadillas esta nochie T.T y no quiero)

Black) sin mas interrupciones pueden leer, no olviden dejarme un review para que me den animos con sus comentarios ok ^^ (y para que alimenten mi ego ^^ jeje. . .)

Nota: aqui no aparece la cancion (para que no digan que es un song-fic) y horrores ortograficos, asi que no esperen mucho de ese aspecto T.T.

/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/

**En el reflejo del cristal. . .**

El inicio de las clases y aqui estoy yo, nuevamente saliendo tarde, pero como ya me regresaron el castigo por mal utilizar mi moto, ahora tengo que viajar en metro, en el que siempre viajan algunos de mis amigos, pero como voy tarde me tuve que subir a otro en el que tengo que trasbordar.

Saben ellos me abandonaron en la escuela y eso me molesto, pero les digo una cosa, nunca cambiaria ese momento ni por millones de estrellas. Preferiria chocar nuevamente mi nueva moto **Ninja de konoha**.

Ya cuando aborde el metro, por no decir que el que me llevaria por el camino largo. Me quede ahi parado en la puerta, ya que mis ojos no podian creer lo que estaba viendo.

_Quien es ella?_ -me pregunte a mi mismo al verla ahi sentada, sosteniendo su mochila en sus piernas mi mirada se topo con la de ella y rapidamente al verme la oculto con su cabello.

Al salir de mi trance- _Gracias a los pasajeros que aun faltaban por abordar_ -logre comenzar a dar pasos en direccion a donde ella, Bueno ella es una joven de cabellos negro azulado, de unos increibles ojos color perla y de una piel tan palida que la hace lucir tan fragil y hermosa que quisiera quedarme a su lado y protegerla de cualquier cosa con mi propia vida.

Lo supe cuando me sente justo en el lugar vacio delante de ella y logre mirarla mas atentamente, claro solo por el reflejo de la ventana, ya que no me atrevi a mirarla directamente.

Asi que el tiempo se me paso volando solo con mirarla- _Diablos, porque el tiempo pasa tan rapido y no me deja mirarla un poco mas_ -me quejaba mientras ella tenia que bajar del metro.

Y asi la segui con la mirada, ella aun tenia sus ojos plantados en el piso sin dirigirlos hacia arriba o siquiera volteaba a mirar al lugar al que iba caminando. Pero yo aun asi la podia observar desde lejos- pero ahora si lo hacia con mis ojos y no con el simple reflejo del cristal.

Al dia siguiente, a todos mis amigos se les hizo extranio que yo no me subiera con ellos al mismo vagon que siempre se subian desde que tengo memoria, para llegar a mi casa y creyeron que me habia enojado porque segun ellos, el dia de ayer ellos me dejaron abandonado a mi suerte- podrian estar mas equivocados?

_Pero como es que no podia ir con ellos?_ -si, de echo mis pies se negaron a seguirlos cuando estaba en la entrada y sin mas me aleje para esperar al siguiente, donde esperaba volverla a ver nuevamente.

Inconcientemente la busque por los reflejos de las ventanas y mi corazon casi se detuvo cuando la mire ahi, sentada exactamente donde el otro dia, sonrei y comence a caminar al mismo lugar que ocupe el dia anterior en la misma posicion, para verla durante estos instantes antes de que ella tenga que bajar y alejarse nuevamente.

_Desde hoy seguire viajando por el camino largo_ -me prometi a mi mismo mientras me recargaba en el asiento al ver que ella habia desaparecido de mi vista.

Era imposible no mirarla, ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos y mas aun para los mios. Sonrei al darme cuenta de que ya era otro dia y yo estaba impaciente por sentarme y mirarla por el reflejo de la ventana.

Ice exactamente lo mismo que el dia anterior y asi segui hasta que llego el jueves, ese dia mi mundo se ensombrecio totalmente, ya que ella no estaba en el lugar de siempre. Me senti mal- _que le pudo haber ocurrido?_ -me preguntaba y cuando menos lo pense nuevamente se me paso el tiempo, ella en mis pensamientos siendo la duenia de todo mi mundo.

Cuando entre a mi casa salude solo por inercia y sin querer probar bocado alguno_- raro en mi, que soy el que mas come en mi casa y mas cuando hay ramen caliente en la mesa_ -me dirigi a mi habitacion y me tire boca abajo en mi comoda cama.

No supe cuando pero ya amanecia, si, ya era el dia siguiente y yo me la pase toda la tarde y hasta el dia siguiente pensando en ella olvidandome de mis deberes y de dormir completamente. El despertador me obligo a levantarme y asi me duche, vesti y prepare para otro largo dia en la escuela.

Cuando sali de casa una idea me izo reaccionar- _tal vez hoy si este ella ahi_ -y sin pensarlo sali corriendo, la escuela paso como normalmente lo hace, yo por mi parte lo hacia todo tan rapido para que asi el tiempo pasara y llegara la hora de la salida.

Mis amigos me miraban y yo solo les sonreia, ya que no podia explicar mi actitud, es decir, como les digo que me encontraba ansioso por tener la oportunidad de poder ver a una desconocida por el reflejo de una ventana? Una hermosa desconocida que nunca me miraba directamente a los ojos y que siempre tenia el rostro oculto tras su flequillo.

Pense en la primera vez que mire sus ojos y su rostro, ese delicado rostro que se oculto de mi mirada a los segundos de que me hipnotizara con esas lunas tan exquisitas y contando que- _solo los mire una sola vez. . ._

Por fin la hora de la salida, yo no espere a nadie cuando comence una carrera hacia la estacion del metro. Ahi estaba yo esperando el metro y mis amigos me alcanzaron, ellos creyeron que subiria con ellos, pero yo me negue y solo los despedi cuando se fueron en el vagon de siempre.

Ahi estaba el vagon en donde ella deberia estar, yo me adelante ya que queria estar desde antes para poder ser yo el que la mirara subir, pero el no haber dormido me comenzaba a cobrar factura, ya que sin intencion de querer hacerlo bostece pesadamente frente a la ventana mientas serraba mis ojos.

Trague saliva y respire profundamente, pues ya que cerre los ojos tenia que aprovechar para saber si ella estaba ahi o no, ya que si no estaba ahi mi desilusion seria tal que no quise pensarlo. Estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, pero no me atrevia a mirar por el reflejo- _nose__ si por miedo a que ella no estuviera o porque tenia miedo de que ella solo era una broma de mi subconsciente, pero la mire mas de tres veces asi que no pudo ser lo ultimo, no, ella es real_ -asi que mientras mire al reflejo de la ventana y si, ahi estaba ella.

Sus ojos son hermosos mas al verlos por mis propios ojos, y no queria desaprovechar que ella miraba en mi direccion, asi que dirigi mi mirada hacia donde la de ella y la mire directamente y ella me miro atentamente. La mire aun mas bonita que desde siempre, pero cuando mi mirada se topo con la de ella, sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si ella quisiera llorar- _por que quiere llorar?_ -me pregunte al tiempo que suspiraba al verla asi de desprotegida y en su perfecto rostro aparecio un ligero rubor.

Pero aun asi ella cerro los ojos y yo por sentirme extranio mire hacia otro lado. Sin dejar de verla por el reflejo de la ventana.

Ella comenzo a jugar con su mochila, parecia nerviosa y aun asi no abria sus ojos, lentamente comenzaba a agachar su rostro, pero esta vez no queria que ella me ocultara su belleza. Me decidi y me levante de mi lugar, aun sin saber lo que asia o siquiera planearlo- _Hola_ -murmure y ella levanto su mirada hacia mi.

Indecisa si contestaba o no se quedo callada por lo que me parecieron horas, pero que en realidad solo fueron segundos- _Mi nombre es Naruto, mucho gusto_ -le dije y pues trate de que hablara pero no, no habia nada que indicara que mis oidos escucharian algun dia su voz- _puedo sentarme a tu lado?_ -le pregunte ella solo asintio mientras jugaba con sus dedos y entonces supuse, despues de unos minutos, que ella no me queria cerca asi que comence a hacer ademan de levantarme.

_Narunaruto-kun_ -escuche una hermosa vos que pronunciaba mi nombre, esa era definitivamente la mas hermosa melodia que inundo mi cabeza desde siempre.

Entonces la mire sus dedos indice se juntaban provocando un lindo juego entre ellos mientras que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado- _si?_ -pregunte mientras volvia a sentarme junto a ella.

_No, no quie. . .quiero que. . .que te, que te vallas, me agrada tu presencia_ -dijo muy quedamente como escondiendose sobre si misma para tomar valor.

No puedo describir lo que yo senti en ese instante y pude comprender su actitud todo el tiempo, es decir, el porque de que siempre que trataba de verla a traves del reflejo de la ventana ella estaba al parecer escondiendose de mi, sonrei.

_Mi. ._ .-aun estaba indecisa- _mi nombre es Hinata._

_Hol__. . . -_pero no acabe de decir lo que planeaba ya que el metro se detuvo bruscamente y sin querer, contando que yo estaba sentado junto a ella, nuestros rostros se acercaron peligrosamente. Yo coloque una de mis manos en el respaldo del asiento, pero la otra quedo sobre la de ella y por fin pude tocar su delicada piel, esta es tan suave como la ceda.

No podia desperdiciar tal oportunidad ambos respirabamos agitadamente y sus labios, por dios esos labios estaban tan cerca de los mios, que mi corazon le gano a la razon y la bese. Al principio planeaba que seria un beso robado pero ella correspondio al beso, sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los mios y era un beso delicado, tierno e inocente pero lleno de sentimiento.

Ambos cerramos los ojos mientras disfrutabamos del momento. Cuando los abri ella aun los tenia cerrados, me separe lentamente pero solo para colocar mi frente en la de ella- _Hola Hinata, gusto en conocerte_ -le dije disfrutando de su sonrojo que era evidente y del roce de su piel contra la mia.

Yo disfrutaria de su presencia hasta que llegaramos a su destino, pero aun asi, se que la volvere a ver, pero ahora con mis ojos y no en el reflejo de un cristal. . .

Fin.

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

Io: Que les parecio, bueno a mi me dejo impresionada ya que, bueno, desde cando Black tiene mometos de inpiracion que no sean para matar a alguien? Esta si que esta enamorada (lastima que ella sea parte de mi subconsciente o algun mal que esta dentro de mi jeje. . .^^)

Black) mira el lado bueno.

Io: cual es?

Black) el es igual, es decir esta dentro de la mente de alguien jejejeje. . . . . .( pero pronto descubrire como escapar jejejejeje.JEJEJEJEJEJEJE)

Io: O.o ok ------Uu, pero no entiendo ?

Black) no tienes que entender nada. El y yo nos entendemos solos, ok. Y mas te vale que te alejes de mi, si no quieres sufrir jejejejeje. . . . . . (XD amo crear esas pesadillas jejejeje. . . . )

Io: (si pudiera me alejaria de ti, creeme lo aria ) pues a mi no me gustan las pesadillas, mejor sayo antes de que se arrepienta de dejarme dormir tan siquiera por hoy (ya que casi nunca me deja T.T)

p.d dejenme un review

(Black: espero que. . . ejejeje. . . . ^///^ nada, olvidenlo sayo)


End file.
